truthbetoldfandomcom-20200213-history
No Cross, No Crown
No Cross, No Crown is the fourth episode of the first season of Truth Be Told. It is the fourth episode of the series overall. Synopsis Poppy and Markus trace their prime suspect's movements on the night of the murder. Plot The episode starts with Poppy meeting with her uncle where they talk about her recent argument with her dad. We then cut to Lenie ambushing Josie at the swimming pool. After talking about their Aunt’s death, they start fighting in the water while we see a flashback of a time Lenie tried to suffocate her sister with a pillow when they were teenagers. Poppy’s next podcast mentions the discrepancies in Owen’s report during that fateful night as the hour when Chuck died wasn’t accounted for. She then calls Markus to discuss finding the potential witnesses Owen went to see before and after the hour. Their first stop is Kara Rios who Chuck visited to investigate a domestic disturbance. She explains that he left quickly after receiving a phone call. Poppy visits a very ill Melanie in hospital where she reveals that she had a big fight with Owen that night and told him she was leaving him. Later on, Josie has dinner with Lenie, her husband and her daughter. The meal goes well until Josie is about to leave. She tells her sister she’s unable to forget the time she tried to suffocate her, but Lenie tries to explain herself, admitting she was hurting and wanted her to feel how she did, but wasn’t trying to kill her. Just before saying goodbye, they find out that their mother has just been arrested for breaking and entering. After talking to her husband about her dad’s illness, Poppy continues looking for the next witness on the list with the help of Markus. This leads her to a victim of domestic violence who tells her Owen Cave came to her house sweating at 4:44 am and with bloody shoes, making him look even more guilty. They then reconvene to discuss what they just found out where Poppy recalls everything that has been happening between her and her family, including her father grabbing her throat. Meanwhile, Lenie bails her mother out and confronts her about her behaviour while Warren finds out that it was his dad who arranged someone to shank him in prison. Poppy heads to her father’s bar to try making amends with Cydie about her arrest. However, this proves to be difficult as her dad tries talking about her responsibilities. Still not over what he did to her, she rebuffs him and leaves the bar. During Susan’s service, a drunk Erin arrives and reminisces about the time Susan used to sing to the twins when they were babies. This prompts Josie to sing a song while we see Poppy texting Owen about what she found out about him, asking him to meet again which is where the episode ends. Cast Main Recurring Special Guest Star Co-Starring Trivia Quotes Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes